Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) Traffic Engineering Fast Reroute (FRR) has been a driving mechanism in the deployment of MPLS Traffic Engineering. In general, MPLS Traffic Engineering proposes a set of techniques to optimize network resources, provide ability to get bandwidth guarantees, and fast recovery. To optimize network resources and to improve network traffic quality of service, MPLS Traffic Engineering requires the deployment of meshes of Traffic Engineering label switched paths between a set of nodes (e.g. routers). A mesh potentially requires the deployment of a large number of label switched paths (e.g., N*(N−1) paths are required for a mesh between N routers). Such a full mesh may not be applicable to large scale environments that may involve hundreds of nodes in the mesh. Furthermore, a full mesh requires a complex control plane overhead.